The Roof
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: When Naruto's roof starts leaking on a rainy day, he tries to fix it, but keeps failing to do so.


It was a rainy day in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Naruto's adoptive younger sister, Amaru, was watching TV when something hit her head. She looked up and saw that water was coming from the roof.

"Naruto!", she shouted. Naruto walked out of the kitchen with some ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"What's wrong?", he asked as he slurped up the noodles.

"The roof's leaking," she said as she pointed at the ceiling.

"Ah, it can't be that bad!", Naruto said with a smile. Suddenly a drop of water landed on his face.

"You think?", asked Amaru.

Naruto sighed. "I'll go get the pots..."

Later...

Sakura Haruno was running through the streets of the village with an umbrella over her head when she saw a certain blonde ninja on the roof of his home. She ran over to his door and knocked on it. Amaru answered it.

"Oh, hi Sakura," Amaru greeted.

"Hi Amaru. What's Naruto doing up on the roof when it's raining?", asked Sakura.

"He's trying to fix the roof," said Amaru.

"Shouldn't he call someone to fix it?"

"He's insisting on doing it himself," said Amaru.

"This outta be interesting," said Sakura.

"Yeah. Wanna come inside?"

"Sure," Sakura said as she walked into the house.

Sakura looked around and saw several pots around the house collecting water.

"Wow... it's that bad, huh?", she asked.

"Yep. I don't get why he's not calling a roofer," Amaru said.

Suddenly, there was a scream. Over by the window, it showed Naruto falling off the roof. They cringed.

"I'M OK!", Naruto shouted as he got up and ran back up to the roof.

"He's not gonna stop till he fixes it, is he?", asked Amaru.

Outside, Kakashi was sitting under a tree. He looked up and saw his student on the roof of his house. He got up and hopped over to the window and knocked on it.

Amaru walked over to it and opened it.

"Hi there," Kakashi said with his closed eye smile.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura.

"What's Naruto doing up on the roof?"

"He's trying to fix it," said Amaru.

"Shouldn't he call a roofer?", asked Kakashi.

"That's what I suggested, but he wants to do it himself," said Amaru.

"Hm. That's Naruto for you," said Sakura.

As she said that, Naruto slipped and fell off the roof again, but he just got right back up and ran back up to the roof.

Kakashi stuck his head out the window and asked, "Naruto! You sure you don't need any help with that?"

"Yeah! I'm good!", Naruto shouted as he got a hammer out.

Kakashi climbed back into the house.

"He's definitely gonna fall," said Kakashi.

"I'll go get the camera!", Sakura said with a mischeivous smile as she ran into another room.

Outside, Shikamaru was lying under a tree staring up at the thunderclouds.

"Man, rainstorms are such a drag," he muttered. His gaze fell on Naruto, who was up on his roof.

"This should take care of it!", he heard Naruto say. He sighed and got up.

"I better go see what he's up to," he said as he walked up the stairs that led to his door. He knocked on it and Sakura answered it.

"Hey Shikamaru," she greeted.

"Hey. What's that idiot doing up there?", asked Shikamaru.

"He's trying to fix the roof, but he's only making it worse," Sakura said as she gestured to the multiple pots that were placed around the room. More were being added by Kakashi and Amaru as more leaks appeared.

"OK, this oughta do the trick!", they heard Naruto shout. They looked at the window and saw him fall off the roof once again. The knucklehead ninja got back up and crawled over to the door. Amaru opened it for him.

"I'll be right back. I need to go get an icepack," he muttered as he walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Naruto came out with an icepack strapped to his head.

"Now... you guys can go ahead and watch TV while I go and fix that roof!", Naruto shouted as he darted outside.

"In 5... 4... 3... 2...", Shikamaru said as he gestured to the window as Naruto yelled, "WHOA!", as he fell off the roof.

Outside...

"Grr... stupid roof! I won't stop until I fix it!", Naruto shouted.

He grabbed the tool box and ran back up to the roof.

Inside...

Sakura and Shikamaru sat on the couch watching TV.

Sakura held her umbrella over their heads as water landed on it.

Kakashi and Amaru stared out the window as they watched Naruto.

Suddenly, they heard a crash and the TV shut off.

"Uh... Naruto!", Amaru shouted.

"What is it?", Naruto shouted back.

"The TV suddenly turned off!", Amaru said.

"Oh! That's because I must have knocked the antenna off by accident! Don't worry! I'll fix it too!", Naruto shouted, receiving groans from Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Great... and it was coming to the best part!", Shikamaru said as he stared at the screen.

Later...

Amaru and Shikamaru were playing cards as Kakashi sat by the window reading Make Out Paradise.

"Got any fours?", asked Amaru.

"Go Fish," said Shikamaru.

Naruto came down wearing a helmet on his head. He had a couple pillows strapped to his arms.

Amaru laughed. "What are you wearing?"

"Just some armor to cushion my fall. Let's see the roof deal with this!", Naruto shouted as he ran outside, only for him to fall right off a few minutes later.

"That didn't hurt at all!", he shouted.

"You know, it would be a lot easier if you call a repairman!", said Sakura. Naruto ignored her and ran right back up.

A few minutes later, the dripping noise that they had gotten used to stopped. This got their attention.

"Don't tell me... he actually fixed the roof?!", Sakura asked.

"Naruto! The roof stopped leaking!", Amaru shouted.

"See? I told you I could do it! Now just give me a minute and I'll fix the TV antenna!", Naruto shouted back.

The quartet stared at the screen and some static appeared on it.

"How's it look?", Naruto asked.

"There's some static!", Sakura shouted.

"How's it looking right-WHOOOAAAA!", Naruto shouted. It showed him hanging outside the window tangled up in the TV antenna.

"It's working!", Kakashi said.

Naruto banged his head on the window, gaining their attention.

"HELLO?! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!", Naruto shouted.

"Hold on! We'll get you down!", Sakura shouted as they opened the window and climbed out.

"How'd you get tangled up in this?!", asked Sakura. She shut up when she saw the look on Naruto's face.

"Just get me down from here!", Naruto shouted.

It took a while, but they managed to get him out of the antenna. Kakashi placed the antenna back on the roof before they climbed back into the house and Naruto turned to them with an exhausted look on his face.

"I told you all that I'd fix it!", he said.

"You actually did a pretty good job," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I did!", Naruto said. He then felt a drop of water land on his head. He looked up and saw that there was another leak in the roof.

The five groaned at this.

"Now you wanna call a repairman?", asked Amaru.

"Yeah."

Author Note: This is based off of a funny Married with Children episode I saw a couple days ago. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
